The Blam Trilogy, Part 2: We Got Us
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Following the events of "You Won't Forget About Me", Blaine and Sam are a couple while Louis rooms with his ex and finds himself not only on the brink of going crazy but falling for someone whom he believes deserves better. Blam, Huntbastian, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Okay, so this is my follow-up/sequel to _You Won't Forget About Me_. If you're just finding this, you should go and read the other one first for there are countless references to the first story.

* * *

Louis Herlihy slipped into Dalton Academy at one in the morning and tiptoed down the corridor to room 35. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could and entered the room to find his roommate Sebastian Smythe already asleep. He smiled softly at the sight of his ex-boyfriend and pulled his blazer off, tossing it into the laundry hamper.

"Louis?" Louis' head snapped towards Sebastian, but it was nothing as Sebastian's eyes were still closed and a snore emitted a moment later. Louis looked down at his phone to find a text from Jackson: "_Such a fun night. See you tomorrow?_"

Louis texted back a "yes" and smiley face before plugging in the phone to charge and turning over in bed.

* * *

"Louis?" Sebastian poked the lump of covers the next morning. "Louis, you awake?"

"What do you want?" Louis whined.

"You came in at one a.m. Where were you?" Sebastian yanked the covers off and Louis groaned, shielding his face from the sun coming in through open shades.

"I was out. Give me the blanket, Seb."

"Look, I know we're not together anymore, but I still care about you," Sebastian said, folding his arms across his chest. "Now, fess up. Where were you last night?"

"I was with Jackson." Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes. "The same person I've been with the past three nights."

"You like him, don't you?" Sebastian's eyes softened a bit.

"Seb, please don't do this," Louis sighed. "You're too good for someone like me. Besides, I know you and a certain new Warbler have been hanging out a lot more than Jackson and I."

"Well, that's because Jackson goes to McKinley." Sebastian tossed the blanket back to Louis. "Don't forget about tonight. We're going to hang out with Blaine and Sam."

"It's Friday already?" Louis shook his head. "I could've sworn it was just Tuesday."

"Maybe your internal clock's all screwed up since you spent five days in a coma." Sebastian tucked his blazer into his slacks and did his tie.

"Yeah, probably," Louis muttered, going into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Louis emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Sebastian looked over and smirked. "You been working out, Louis?"

"Been hitting the gym the past couple days, yeah." Louis nodded, rifling through his drawers for a fresh pair of pants. He looked up. "Don't you even think about it, Smythe."

"What was I thinking about?" Sebastian put on his most innocent smile.

* * *

Blaine sat down at the piano in the choir room and began playing an upbeat tune when an excited voice made him jump.

"Hey, Blaine!" Jackson sat next to the curly-haired boy.

"Damn, Jackson, please don't do that again," Blaine panted.

"Oh, sorry." Jackson smiled softly. "You hear from Louis?"

Blaine chuckled, amazed at how perpetually happy a person like Jackson could be. "He said he'll be over later."

"Okay, cool." Jackson looked from Blaine to the piano. "You practicing something?"

"_A fine romance, with no kisses_

_A fine romance, my friend this is_

_We should be like a couple of hot tomatoes_

_But you're as cold as yesterday's mashed potatoes._"

Jackson grinned and joined him.

"_A fine romance, you won't nestle_

_A fine romance, you won't wrestle_

_I might as well play bridge_

_With my old maid aunt_

_I haven't got a chance_

_This is a fine romance._"

"You two look pretty comfy, huh?" Santana smirked, walking into the room, hand-in-hand with Brittany. Blaine scooted away from Jackson, who was playing scales and didn't seem to notice.

"So you and Trouty Mouth get it on yet?"

"Not everyone's relationships focus on sex, Santana," Blaine snapped, turning a little pink.

"You haven't." Her smirk grew once she saw Blaine's face. "You should get on that soon. He is such a catch under the sheets."

"Sam isn't like that," Blaine shot back.

"Someone talking about me?" Sam walked in and swooped down, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Santana, what nonsense are you telling everyone now?"

"Don't act like it didn't happen. Remember whose name you yelled in bed? I remember, especially since now you're dating him." Sam flushed scarlet and Blaine looked up at him in wonder. "That's right, Hobbit. He screamed," she did an impression of Sam, "'_Oh, Blaine, put it there. Put it there._' He'll deny it, but it's true."

"Sam?" The blond made no attempt to defend himself and buried his face in his hands. Blaine looked down and rubbed Sam's shoulders. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Sam mumbled, not raising his head.

* * *

"So how's being at Dalton again?" Blaine asked, drinking from his can of Coke. He, Sam, Louis, Sebastian, and Jackson were sitting in Louis' living room that evening.

"It's alright." Louis stroked Jackson's hair. "I mean, it's better than McKinley... no offense. The only real problem – aside from Niff driving me insane – is the new Warbler captain who not only has been eyeing my ex for the past few days but is also a huge douchebag." He looked at Sebastian. "Oh, sorry."

"He can be kind of a douche," Sebastian shrugged.

"Who's Niff?" Jackson looked up from Louis' lap.

"Remember those two really hyper boys, the brunet and the blond, who wouldn't stop following me around last time you visited Dalton?" Jackson nodded. "That's Nick and Jeff, collectively known as Niff. They're a couple and easily the most irritating people you will ever meet."

"I know they're annoying, Louis, but at least they're not malicious," Sebastian noted. Louis mumbled in agreement.

"This is nice," Sam spoke up. "It's been a long time since I've been here. I see you haven't changed much."

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad are never around, so there's not really much mess," Louis said, getting up to grab another drink. "Anyone else want another soda?" Sam and Blaine raised their hands. "All we got left are Mountain Dew and crab juice."

"Oh God," Blaine muttered. "I'll take a crab juice." Louis smirked and tossed him a can.

"Sam, what about you?" Louis held up two cans. "We won't judge you if you choose Mountain Dew, I promise." Sam stood up and walked over to Louis, who looked up at the blond curiously. "What are you doing?" Sam bent down and hugged Louis. "Oh, okay, uh, Sam, remember how we talked about not hugging me so much?"

"I remember," he said, "but I've missed this." Blaine was relieved to see a smile growing on Louis' face as the shorter boy hugged back.

"_Whenever I call you friend_

_I begin to think I understand_

_Anywhere we are, you and I have always been forever and ever_

_I see myself within your eyes_

_And that's all I need to show you how_

_Everything I do always takes me home to you_

_Now I know my life has given me more than memories_

_Day by day, we can see_

_In every moment, there's a reason to carry on_

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light, never seen such a beautiful sight_

_See love glowin' on us every night, I know forever we'll be doin' it right_"

"You guys look like you never stopped being close," Blaine said, smiling. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Louis looked up.

"Blaine, don't you dare," he said, unlatching himself from Sam. Blaine got up and moved backwards, grinning.

"You're ruining a perfectly good moment, Louis." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I tend to do that. Now give me that phone." Louis advanced on the curly-haired boy. Blaine stumbled a bit but caught himself. "Don't make me chase you. You know I'll catch you." Blaine took off and Louis sighed, taking pursuit.

"Boys," Sebastian shook his head, "go fig." Jackson and Sam nodded.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_A Fine Romance_ (Lena Horne) - Blaine and Jackson

-_Whenever I Call You Friend_ (Kenny Loggins and Stevie Nicks) - Louis and Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sat in the rehearsal room during free period Monday afternoon and watched Hunter flirt shamelessly with Sebastian, who seemed to take it all in stride. He wasn't jealous; it was simply irritation that Hunter occasionally looked over at him and smirked, as if he thought that he'd stolen Sebastian from Louis.

"Hey, Louis, you alright?" Nick poked him. Louis nodded and sighed. "It's Seb, isn't it? You miss him?"

"Why doesn't anyone understand?" Louis burst out. The room stopped and looked at him. "I broke up with him to save him from my own fucked-up problems, okay? Clarington, you can stop looking at me like you won. You didn't, you fucking prick."

"You should watch your—"

"Shut it!" All present knew that when Louis was close to losing his cool, an event which few had seen and those who have wish never to again.

"Louis, dude, before you lose your shit, take a deep breath and sit down." Cameron approached Louis cautiously. Louis complied and everyone was taken aback when a tear slid down his cheek.

"_I float in a boat_

_In a raging black ocean_

_Low in the water_

_With nowhere to go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With the people I know_

_Cold, clammy, and crowded_

_The people smell desperate_

_We'll sink any minute_

_So someone must go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_With the people I know_

_Everyone's pushing, everyone's fighting_

_Storms are approaching_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_If I say the wrong thing or I wear the wrong outfit_

_They'll throw me right over the side!_

_I'm hugging my knees_

_And the captain is pointing_

_Well, who made _him_ captain?_

_Still, the weakest must go_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_Full of people I know_

_The tiniest lifeboat_

_Full of people I know_

"I'm done," he whispered. "I can't deal with this shit anymore."

"Stop talking like that, Louis," Josh reprimanded. "Don't you realize that after what happened, we can't let you out of our sight now? We don't know if you're going to step in front of a bus or cut yourself or whatever." Cameron and Kyle left the room.

"Hey, where are those two going?" Louis demanded, chasing after them. "Cam! Kyle!"

"They're going to remove all sharp objects from your room," Josh said calmly. "It's clear you're in a bad place and we're not risking your life again."

"Like any of you care," Louis spat bitterly. "All you care about is how many you have for Regionals!" Ignoring the visible hurt on Josh's face, Louis dug his car keys from his pocket and ran outside. Before anyone could catch him, he was driving out the gate.

* * *

Blaine sat in Glee club, his head on Sam's shoulder, when his phone vibrated. He looked down to see an incoming text from Sebastian.

"_Louis is pissed beyond belief and he took off in his car. We think he's heading for McKinley. Keep a lookout?_"

Blaine texted back a reply and whispered in Sam's ear. The two excused themselves from the choir room and hurried outside to find Louis' SUV haphazardly parked in a staff spot. Sam ran to the car.

"He's not here!" He called to Blaine.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, turning back towards the door when he heard soft, slightly off-key singing from the bleachers. He and Sam hurried over and found Jackson holding Louis close.

"_Awakened this morning, i was filled with despair__  
__All my dreams turned to ashes and gone, oh yeah__  
__As i looked at my life it was barren and bare__  
__Without love i've had nothing at all__  
__Without love i've had nothing__  
__Without love i've had nothing at all__  
__I have conquered the world__  
__All but one thing did i have__  
__Without love i've had nothing at all._"

"I love you, Jackson," Louis whispered. Jackson's eyes widened.

"Y-you...?"

"I do." Louis sat up. "I really, really do. You have been so amazing after all that's happened recently. You're smart and handsome and so sweet. I can't find any other reason why I shouldn't love you." Louis leaned up and kissed Jackson gently.

"Hey, guys." Blaine and Sam trooped up the bleachers and settled next to Louis, who sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Louis mumbled.

"I know you don't like showing your feelings," Blaine said, "but you have to let us help you. When you went here, we all saw you being harassed and couldn't stop it. The worst part is that you're my best friend and I didn't do anything either. On behalf of the Glee club, we're sorry."

"Everyone stop being sorry, okay? I am an independent person and I prefer to do things by myself. Pardon me if that's a problem for everyone else." Louis huffed and ran down the bleachers.

"What happened?" Sam turned to Jackson, who was fidgeting.

"He said that the guy who leads the Warblers kept flirting with Sebastian and looking at Louis as if he'd stolen him and it set him off," Jackson explained softly. "And then he said he feels like the Warblers don't care about his well-being, only about how many members they have to compete." He was silent for a moment. "I'm gonna go find him." Jackson took off in the direction Louis went.

"Do you think he'll do it again?" Sam put an arm around Blaine.

"I don't know," Blaine muttered. "I did tell him we're all going to kill him if he comes out of another coma." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do about him. It's been impossible to have even one day where I don't have to worry about what Louis might do next."

"Want to know what I think?" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend.. "Honestly, Jackson seems like one of the most stable people around here and I think that he could actually keep Louis from doing himself harm. We should let them be together and see how it all works out."

"You sure?" Blaine was still hesitant.

"Definitely." Sam nodded.

"I love you, Sam." Blaine wrapped his arms around the tall blond, who beamed and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Love you too, Blaine."

* * *

"So we tied at Sectionals, but now we are going to win Regionals!" Rachel was on one of her tirades just as Blaine and Sam entered the choir room the next morning. "Honestly, I think the judges were sympathetic to the fact that one of the Warblers was..." She didn't finish that sentence out of respect to Louis.

"You don't have to say it, Rachel," Blaine said, taking a seat next to Artie, Sam on his other side. "We know where you're going with that."

"Yes, anyway, we need a setlist that'll blow them out of the water and..." She took a deep breath. "I'm actually going to say this. We need to showcase the other talent in this room."

"Holy crap, she said it!" Santana exclaimed. "Does this mean you're giving up your solo for this competition?"

Rachel was silent for a moment, then answered. "Yes."

"Well, now that that's been confirmed, let's vote for who gets to sing." Santana sashayed to the front of the room and hoisted herself up onto the piano. "Hands up for Britt and I doing a duet." Brittany's hand immediately flew up, as did a few other people's.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Blaine quipped. "How about a number where we all get a solo?"

"That's rich, coming from... Wait, what?" Santana was about to insult him but stopped short.

"A song, where each one of us gets a solo," Blaine repeated, pulling his chair over next to Santana. "It'll be something we all come up with and agree on."

Rory tentatively raised his hand. "W-what if some of us don't feel ready for that?"

"Then you don't have to. No one's forcing you." Blaine smiled serenely. "How do you feel about that, Santana?"

"Well, I guess, but isn't there some stupid rule that says we have to sing two or three songs?" Blaine nodded. "Can Britt and I still get that duet?"

"We'll talk it over, but most likely, yes."

* * *

Sebastian knocked gently on his door; Louis had been in there for a while, missing another Warbler meeting.

"Come in!" Louis shouted. Sebastian opened the door and found Louis on his bed, Jackson asleep in his arms. "Hey, Seb," he said, smiling.

"You seem better." Sebastian smiled in return and sat down on his bed, looking over at Jackson. "He looks peaceful when he sleeps, not all hyper like when he's awake."

"Sorry I lost my shit earlier," Louis whispered. "It's just the way Hunter kept looking at me, as if he'd stolen you from me."

"I understand." Sebastian nodded. "I talked to him about it and then he... he sang "_Head Over Heels_". I told him we haven't been hanging out that long, but he says he really likes me and feels like he can be himself around me. Trust me, Louis, he's not the douche he frequently comes off as."

"I believe you," Louis said. "You'd think a guy who acts all charming to the teachers but like—no offense—an asshole to almost everyone else wouldn't be, but I've seen him when we're not around. He was giving freshman tours and actually being a good guy about it. I'm glad you and him are hanging out."

"Really?" Louis nodded. "Well, I'm glad you have Jackson. He's a good kid."

"Thanks, Seb," Jackson yawned, sitting up. He looked at the clock. 8:55. "Shit, I should be going. You know, school tomorrow." He bit his lip, silent for a moment. "Louis?"

"Yeah, Jackson?"

"I want you to meet my parents." Louis froze. "They're good people, I promise. In fact, they wouldn't be mad at all."

"Why not?" Louis raised an eyebrow. Most parents he knew—his own included—were unsupporitve of their kids' lifestyles, but his own didn't seem to care enough to take care of him, much less say anything about him liking boys.

Jackson seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I don't really tell people right off the bat because they're immediately accuse me of being gay, but I have two moms. They met in their senior year and after getting married during a time they actually could, they decided they really wanted a baby, so they went to the sperm bank and artifically inseminated me. When I turn eighteen, I'm going to find out who my father is. I mean, I love them both, but I really need to know."

"When do you turn eighteen?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist.

"June fifth. The day after Nationals."

"Who do you think is gonna win Regionals to get there?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me choose. If I stay true to my school, you guys will hate me."

"Then come here and join the Warblers," Sebastian coaxed.

"Louis has heard me sing. It's not pretty," Jackson giggled, leaning back to kiss Louis.

"It can't be that bad." Sebastian waved this off. "Come by after school tomorrow and sing for us. We won't criticize you like they did."

"They didn't criticize me," Louis said softly. "Besides, I know my voice isn't great, so no big deal."

"Sing for us anyway." Sebastian pouted. "Come on."

"He used that same pout on me when I said I was gonna transfer to McKinley," Louis whispered.

"Louis! Please, Jackson, as a favor to your boyfriend...?" Louis snorted.

"How do you feel about this?" Jackson turned to look at Louis.

"I just want you to be comfortable," Louis replied.

"Okay, fine." Jackson agreed and Sebastian grinned. "But I want to duet with you, Louis."

"No problem. Now, before you get in trouble, you should be getting home." Jackson beamed and picked up his backpack.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed Louis and Louis opened his mouth to say something. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" Louis looked as innocent as he could muster.

"I'm not even going to get into it tonight, but I hate you for reading those books."

Sebastian watched their back-and-forth with interest. "What is it?"

Jackson opened the door and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder. "Check his bottom drawer, underneath the T-shirts. You'll find them."

"Laters, baby." The door closed.

"Damn it, Louis!"

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Lifeboat_ (_Heathers: The Musical_) - Louis

-_Without Love (There Is Nothing)_ (Tom Jones) - Jackson


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter and gotten it posted.

* * *

School seemed to fly by the next day and Jackson found himself passing by the choir room after the final bell rang. He could hear the first verse of Pharrell Williams' "_My Life_" and he peered in to see Finn, Sam, and Artie performing. He smiled and caught the eye of Blaine, who smiled at him and nodded.

Jackson walked outside and dug around in his pocket for car keys when he was shoved to the pavement. He looked up into the sneering faces of a group of hockey players.

"Hey, dork, where you going?" One guy, clearly the leader, asked.

"H-home." Jackson bit his lip nervously. "Please don't beat me up."

"Why don't you beg for it then, twerp?" Jackson swallowed and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"P-please don't hurt me," he whispered. "I'll do anything, just don't hit me, okay?"

"I think he could do better, don't you, guys?" The other two guys guffawed stupidly as the leader picked Jackson up by the jacket. Jackson felt his feet leave the ground and whimpered quietly. His phone rang and his eyes widened. "Who's that?"

"M-my b-b-boyfriend." Realizing what he was getting himself into after he said it, he cursed himself.

"Hey, guys, we caught a queer." The guy pulled Jackson's phone out of his pocket and flicked it open. "Wait, this guy's your boyfriend?" He turned the picture of Louis towards Jackson, who nodded quickly. Jackson was immediately released; he hit the ground on his back and his phone was tossed back to him. Without another word, the jocks took off.

Jackson picked himself up, dusted off his jacket before grabbing his backpack, and headed for his Lincoln. He got in and shook his head, reminding himself to ask Louis what kind of influence he had on McKinley jocks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louis had opened the door to his dorm and found Sebastian already there, sitting on his bed. "Seb, what are you doing?"

"Found 'em." He held up a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. "You read these?"

"What's wrong with that?" Louis grabbed the book from Sebastian and put it back in the bottom drawer. "Doesn't mean I'm weird or anything." A moment passed. "Does it?"

"Well, if you were seen in public reading said books, yes, it would."

"It's a guilty pleasure, okay? Don't go spreading it around." Louis looked really nervous, something Sebastian had only once before.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Louis. I may be a jerk but not _that_ big of a jerk. However, I need to ask you something serious."

"If it's about me being Christian Grey, no, absolutely not. I am not romanticizing domestic violence, okay? I cannot believe you would even think that I would do something like that to Jackson. You know what? I'm done here." Louis turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He ran downstairs and bumped into someone. "Shit. I'm sorry." He began to pick up the fallen books; picking up the binder with the name etched into it. "Fuck," he muttered, looking up into a face he hadn't seen since Larson High.

"Hey, Herlihy."

* * *

Blaine sat across from Sam at BreadstiX, watching the blond scarf down a hamburger. The two hadn't eaten during lunch due to a Glee club rehearsal that Rachel demanded. Although everyone would have simply dismissed this, no one, not even Santana, dared argue with her upon seeing the competitive glint in her eye.

"Blaine?" Sam had lowered his food and looked at the curly-haired boy, who seemed to be staring into space. "Earth to Blaine?" He waved a hand in his face.

"Huh?" Blaine snapped out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. All of Rachel's criticisms are clogging up my mind."

"I don't blame you," Sam muttered and moved in next to Blaine, putting an arm around him. "Want to go somewhere that's not here?" he asked lamely.

"Maybe back to your room at Finn and Kurt's place," Blaine whispered, kissing Sam's cheek. "I don't think anyone's there at the moment. We could have some serious cuddling time." Sam smiled and slid out of the booth, offering his hand to Blaine.

"Baby?" Blaine chuckled and took Sam's hand, following him out to Blaine's Prius.

* * *

"Attention, Warblers, we have a special performance today," Hunter announced, although he looked and sounded immensely bored. "From McKinley High, but not from their Glee club, is Herlihy's boyfriend whose name I don't care to remember."

Louis slid into the room and shut the door, his heart still pounding. Jackson walked over to him and took his hand. "Louis, you're pale. Are you okay?" Louis shook his head. "Hey, everybody, Louis isn't doing too well. I'll perform tomorrow."

"What's going on, Louis?" Nick asked, coming over to them.

"He's here." That's all Louis could muster before the doors swung open. A boy stood there, taking it all in. Louis ducked behind a couch and everyone looked at him in curiosity. They had never seen Louis act like this before.

"May we help you?" Wes stood up from behind the council table.

"I'm new here and I heard about this extraordinarily talented Glee club called the Warblers," the boy answered, a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Would you like to audition?" Jeff offered.

"As a matter of fact, I would." He walked to the middle of the room; Louis watched this from his position behind the couch. "I will be singing The Beatles' "_Eleanor Rigby_"."

"Your name, please?" Thad tapped his pen on the table.

"Oh, silly me. My name's Fletcher McDonnell."

* * *

Blaine and Sam lay on Sam's bed, Sam's arms around Blaine.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered. Sam kissed the top of his head. "I'm serious, Sam. I'm past everything from before. You are who you are now and that guy is perfect."

"That was beautiful, Blainers," Sam murmured into Blaine's neck. "You're beautiful." His phone vibrated and he picked it up to a text from Louis.

"_You two need to get out here right now. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but I need both of you here at Dalton. Now. ~L._"

"Louis needs us." Sam sat up and Blaine groaned. "It's probably nothing but he's our friend and he's never done this to us before, so we might as well give him a shot."

"If it's a false alarm, I swear..." Blaine grumbled, grabbing his car keys.

"Relax, Blaine. Like I said, it's probably some little thing he wants our input on." Sam slid his black leather jacket on.

"Haven't seen this in years." Blaine took Sam's hand.

"Dug it out recently. Don't I look tough?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"You do indeed." Blaine leaned up and kissed Sam.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot and got out of the car, only to be pushed up against it.

"Blaine!" Louis hissed. "I need you and Sam's help."

"Okay, what is it that you had to interrupt our cuddling?" Blaine unlatched Louis' hands. He was still testy about having to drive out to Dalton.

"Thought I'd never see him again after leaving Larson, but he's here." Louis ran his hands through his hair.

"Relax and take a deep breath, Louis. Who's here?" Sam walked around the car and placed his hands on Louis' shoulders.

"He says he's reformed, but I don't believe it for a goddamn second."

"Who?"

"Hey, Sam Evans. It's been a while." Sam froze, recognizing the voice.

"Oh crap." Blaine looked between Sam and Louis, who both seemed petrified. Fletcher walked over and smiled the same charming smile, although it was evident it was mostly smirk.

"Dude, Evans, it's been forever. How you doing?" He clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Great, Fletcher. How's it going?" Louis watched the exchange nervously.

"Who is he?" Blaine mouthed to Louis.

"And Blaine Anderson goes here too? It's like the old gang's back together."

"Blaine and I don't go here, Fletcher," Sam said, regaining his composure. "We go to McKinley."

"Aw, man, that sucks. I thought maybe we could all hang out tonight and catch up." He was silent for a moment. "Oh well, I still have Louis here. We'll chat it up." While Fletcher's back was turned, Louis mouthed "Help me!" to Sam and Blaine.

Jackson had to choose that moment to come over and take Louis' hand. "Hey, babe, how are you holding up?" Fletcher's eyes widened and his smirk grew when he saw Jackson.

"So, Louis has a boyfriend, huh? You were such a ladykiller back at Larson. How'd this come about?" Jackson opened his mouth to reply but Louis elbowed him.

"What the—?" Louis squeezed his hand and leaned in.

"Please stop talking, baby," he hissed. "I'll explain later."

"Damn." Fletcher looked at his watch. "I should unpack. My room number's thirty-four. Come on over, Louis. We have loads to talk about." Louis groaned quietly. "See you, Sam, Blaine, Jackson." He walked off and Louis relaxed.

"Fucker." He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before looking at Jackson. "I'm sorry I elbowed you, Jackson, but you couldn't say anything more."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a major dick who wants to continue his reign of terrorizing me, something he'd started in my freshman year."

"He seems so nice though," Jackson muttered.

"That's how he is with people," Sam confirmed. "He acts all nice and charming at first, but then you realize he's—as Louis said—a major dick."

"Did he go to Larson with us?" Blaine asked.

"You don't remember Fletcher?" Blaine shook his head. "He was the guy who picked the kids we bullied." Sam looked uneasy explaining this. "He was the one who chose you for the next target. You were new, didn't seem even the littlest bit threatening."

"What about the—you know?" Sam knew exactly what Blaine was talking about and bent down in front of him.

"Blaine, that day was entirely me. I've apologized endlessly for it and I'll say it again. I am so, so sorry that I did that to you. I mean, if you didn't believe me, we wouldn't be standing here right now as a couple. I love you." Blaine looked at Sam, tears in his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"I love you too."

"But, Louis, what happened with you and Fletcher? What'd he do to you... if you don't mind me asking?"

"No problem, babe."

_**FLASHBACK**_

A day after Fletcher inadvertently found out from Sam that Louis was gay, it was all over school the next morning. Louis put up all his barriers and walked into Larson High, head held high and confident.

"Hey, homo." A group of jocks pushed past Louis; one knocked the stuff out of his hands.

"Hey, assholes!" The jocks turned, amusement clear on their faces. "Why don't you say that to my face instead of whispering it like you're afraid a teacher's going to hear you?" The largest of the five boys, a junior named Lance Hayes, smirked and walked calmly over to Louis, pushing him against a locker.

"What're you gonna do, Herlihy? You're a fucking fairy." Louis could smell the beer on Hayes' breath and fought the urge to gag.

"Take your beer-swilling talk hole out of my face!" Louis pushed on Hayes' chest although he knew the older boy was built like a rock, which is why he was undefeated wrestling state champion.

"Why don't you make me, queer?" Lance released Louis and stood up, opening his arms. "Hit me, I fucking dare you." Louis swallowed and did nothing, knowing he'd only end up beaten and bruised. "You talk so big, Herlihy. Why not show it?"

"I'm not going to hit you, Lance. You're not worth it." Louis picked up his knapsack and walked down the hallway when he heard someone's whimpers. He peered around the corner and saw Justin Leary being held up against his locker by Fletcher and two of his friends.

"You going to take an unflattering picture of me again, Leary?" Justin shook his head quickly. "Next time you do, I'm shoving that camera up your ass. Now scram." Fletcher let him go and Justin took off down the hall.

"This is your fault." Louis stood at the end of the hall, his fists clenched.

"Well, look who it is, boys, the school fag." Fletcher strode forward and shoved Louis hard. "You mad because everyone knows you're a cocksucker? Because you want Evans inside you? Perhaps you want _me_ inside you." Louis felt his shoulder throbbing but kept his cool.

"Maybe I'm not the one who wants it," he said quietly enough so only Fletcher could hear. "Maybe you want inside me, don't you, McDonnell?" Fletcher's ears reddened and he grabbed the front of Louis' shirt.

"Shut your fucking mouth, faggot." Louis knew he'd struck a nerve and smirked. "I'm not like you."

"Whatever you say, Fletch." Louis pried himself out of Fletcher's grasp and shoved past the boy, heading into homeroom.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I like to think I'd hit something there," Louis said. "I was bullied mercilessly at that school, but the one who did the most damage was Fletcher McDonnell." Louis took a deep breath. "He's one of the only people I'm actually afraid of."

"If you want, I'll stay with you tonight," Jackson offered.

"I'd love that, baby." Louis smiled. "But only if you can. I don't want you getting in trouble over me." Jackson kissed Louis gently before turning to Blaine and Sam.

"You guys should come by tomorrow. Louis and I are going to perform."

"We'll come by after rehearsals," Blaine promised, opening his car door. Sam moved to the other side of the car and got in. "Later, Louis, Jackson."

"Bye, guys!" Sam called from inside the car.

As Blaine drove off, Jackson looked at Louis. "Sebastian told me about earlier. We're going to have a serious talk about that." He started off towards the school.

"Come on, Jackson, I'm not a fucked-up billionaire into a poorly-written view of BDSM!" Louis chased after him. "Baby, wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jackson left early to return home and change before going to McKinley. Louis rolled over in bed to find Sebastian's the way it was the night before. He'd most likely spent the night with Hunter. Although he had moved on, Louis still felt a little pang of jealousy over Sebastian hanging out with Hunter. He got dressed and had just closed his door to head down to breakfast when he saw Fletcher hanging outside his dorm.

"Hey, Louis," he grinned. Louis noted this first-time use of his given name.

"Hi, Fletcher," Louis whispered, pocketing his key and starting to walk past the taller boy, who caught his arm.

"Hold on, dude." Fletcher's grin widened. "Come on in and sit down. We'll catch up."

"I really have to get going, Fletcher. I have to catch up on some stuff," he said lamely. Fletcher rolled his eyes and pulled Louis into his room, closing the door behind him.

"That can wait. Sit down." Louis didn't move and Fletcher pushed him onto the bed.

"Wh-what do you want from me? I haven't done anything." Fletcher sat beside Louis and sighed.

"I've missed you, Herlihy. I really, really have. Know why?" Louis shook his head, remaining silent. "Because you were the only person at that school who actually stood up to me. Most kids who'd see me coming towards them would pee their pants and run away. You didn't. You stood there, took whatever insults I had to throw at you, and then fire back."

"Someone had to stop you." It was out of his mouth before he knew it.

"I guess someone had to," Fletcher agreed. "I was a dick. Still am too, but, hey, least I got you to talk to."

"You're not gonna tease me about being gay, are you? Because if you talk bad about Jackson, I will not hesitate to hit you." Louis looked up at Fletcher, expecting some kind of violent response to this, but the blond only chuckled and put an arm around Louis.

"Another thing I always liked about you," he nodded, "you would actually fight back, not just the words, but physically. A lot of the kids would just call me a dick or something, but they'd never actually try and hit back."

Louis coughed. "Wow. I cannot believe this."

"What?"

"I never thought this would happen, but we're actually having a civil conversation. Can you believe that?" Fletcher mulled this over and nodded.

"You're cool, Louis." He sighed and looked down. "This is really hard for me, but... I'm sorry for how I treated you. You had enough problems without me creating more." Louis looked into Fletcher's green eyes and saw the regret rooted somewhere in there.

"I can't say I forgive you, Fletcher. I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to do that. All the abuse I suffered at that school, on top of how I was treated at home, has only made me cynical. However, we can start by being friends."

"I'd like that," Fletcher smiled.

* * *

"Rehearsal during free period," Artie whispered to Blaine during Mrs. Hozier's history lecture. "Rachel said she'll kill us if we don't show."

"I believe her," Sam muttered. "She's been in crazy commando mode. I wouldn't be surprised if she tracked us down and dragged us to the choir room, kicking and screaming."

"I wonder what terrifying idea she has this time." Mike joined the conversation. "Hey, Artie, remember _Run Joey Run_?" Artie snorted and cleared his throat, trying not to laugh.

"Wait, what happened?" Sam looked between Mike and Artie, who were trying to keep straight faces.

"Show you after class," Artie promised and turned his attention back towards the teacher.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Mike, Sam, and Blaine followed Artie to the A/V room, where he shuffled through the drawers.

"Come on, I know it's in here somewhere." Artie stopped and pulled out a videotape. "Found it."

"Fair warning: this is probably the most embarrassing song associated with the New Directions," Mike said. Artie put the tape in and sat back, covering his mouth.

Three minutes later, Artie and Mike were laughing their asses off while Blaine and Sam stared at the final frame in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"When was this made?" Sam asked.

"About two years ago when Jesse St. Asshat was in the New Directions, spying for Vocal Adrenaline," Artie said, once he'd calmed down. "He and Rachel were going out at the time."

"Two people, very much alike, went out," Blaine mused. "I wonder how that turned out."

"Not well at all," Artie finished. "He defected back to Carmel and led VA here to egg her. Serious dick move."

"Well, at least he's not a threat." Rachel ran into the A/V room, nearly knocking over one of the other boys.

"If we win Regionals, we face Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals and He-Who-Shall-Never-Be-Named is their coach." She was silent for a moment, studying the boys' faces. "What were you watching?"

Blaine maintained a straight face. "Just some old competitions," he said, biting his lip. Sam burst into a fit of silent giggles. "He saw the..." Blaine couldn't come up with an answer.

"You kept it," Rachel whispered, rounding on Artie, who had placed the video back in the drawer. "Artie, give me the video."

"God, Rachel, watch where you're going," Jay Snider said, glaring at the brunette.

Rachel ignored Jay, still staring down at Artie. "Artie, I won't ask again."

"You didn't ask the first time," he said, smiling serenely. She narrowed her eyes and he handed it over.

"Thank you." Without another word or glance, she flounced out of the room.

* * *

Jackson sat in free period, watching his classmates talk and throw paper airplanes. He sat back, twirling his pencil in his hand and looked down at his half-done English paper. He saw a number of jocks—three of them the same from the day before—pass right by him and start teasing a skinny kid with glasses.

"They just went right past you," a messy brown-haired boy whispered. "How'd you do that? Those guys go after everyone, especially the kids in the glee club."

"There was a guy who used to go here; he was a force to be reckoned with," Jackson replied. "He stood up to them and they backed down. When they found out that I'm his boyfriend, they stopped."

"You're gay?" The boy's eyes widened.

"Why is that such a shock to people? Yeah, I'm gay. What's that got to do with who I am?" The boy looked down and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I—I didn't mean to imply that it was bad. It's just there aren't many out-and-proud people at this school," the boy said sheepishly. "You said your boyfriend used to go here? Where is he now?"

"Dalton Academy," Jackson sighed. "Wish he was still here so I don't have to drive an hour and a half to go see him."

"By the way, the name's Harry." The boy offered a hand.

"Jackson." Jackson accepted the gesture, smiling.

* * *

Louis walked into the rehearsal room and found everyone staring at him. He sighed. "Look, guys, what you saw yesterday was... I have a rough past with Fletcher. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Well, Louis, we've decided to initiate Fletcher into the Warblers," David said. "If you're uncomfortable with that in any way?"

"Not at all. We need all the guys we can get."

"Hey, everybody." Jackson walked in, Blaine and Sam right behind him. "I'm here to sing with Louis." Louis took Jackson's hand and they walked to the middle of the room. Fletcher slid into the room and sat next to Nick.

"_How can I explain this?_

_Take it from the top_

_When we started movin'_

_Didn't wanna stop_

_It was just amazing_

_We were all alone_

_I'm telling you it's crazy, guys, but_

_These feelings were unknown_"

Jackson squeezed Louis' hand, beaming.

"_'Cause every now and then_

_Something goes your way_

_And when you look at me, yeah_

_I can hear you say_

_'Are you ready for love?'_"

Together:

"_You can wish for a brighter star_

_Shining love on down_

_It will never be too far_

_You can wish for a brighter star_

_Swear your love around like never before._"

The Warblers applauded. Louis was blushing furiously, knowing that his song choice was outright terrible. Fletcher clapped, winking at Louis, who turned redder.

"Mind telling us where that song is from, Herlihy?" Hunter asked from his revolving chair as he stroked Mr. Puss.

Louis shook his head. "No. I can't." He covered his face.

"Herlihy's boyfriend, where's it from?" Hunter turned his attention to Jackson.

"Uh, first off, my name's Jackson. Second, it's from this movie called—" Louis clapped his hand over Jackson's mouth.

"Don't tell them," he whispered. "Let it hang over them."

"Oh my God," Cameron muttered. He looked up from his phone. "You guys watched _From Justin to Kelly_? Whose bright idea was that?"

"It was the only song that was actually tolerable." Louis was defensive.

"Bet you anything it was Louis," Jeff whispered and Nick nodded. Louis was notorious for his tendency to choose horrible movies for their movie nights, the previous year having been subjected to Adam Sandler in a dress.

"It was Louis," Jackson said. Nick and Jeff high-fived.

"Now that that embarrassment is over with, we have a new member of the Warblers to initiate," Hunter said and nodded to Fletcher, who stood up. "Seb, could you do it?"

"Fletcher McDonnell, we would like to extend to you an invitation to join the Warblers." Sebastian smiled. Fletcher looked around a little nervously and his eyes stopped on Louis, who shot him a thumbs-up.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Louis knocked on Fletcher's door that night and the door opened to reveal the blond, who only had a towel on.

"Hey, Louis, come on in," he grinned. "Let me just get some clothes on." Louis walked in and looked around.

"So congrats on joining the Warblers." He sat down on the single bed. "I heard you audition yesterday. You're really talented."

"Yeah? Where were you?"

"Behind the couch Nick and Jeff occupied." Louis smiled awkwardly.

"I wanted to ask about those two." Fletcher sat beside Louis. "Are they a couple?" Louis nodded. "I just see how flirty they are with each other."

"They're also insanely hyper and if you're not careful, you'll end up getting so infuriated with them and threaten to kill them," Louis said.

"I take it you've done that?"

"I spend half my life yelling at them. The other half is spent with Jackson and not thinking about how much I hate myself. Blaine said they'd kill me if I come out of another coma." From Fletcher's confused look, he elaborated.

"It's a long, sad story. You sure you want to hear it?" Fletcher nodded. "Well, you see..."

* * *

_**A/N**_: I didn't want to go into a long, detailed thing over the events of the last story.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Brighter Star_ (_From Justin to Kelly_) - Louis and Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, I—I don't know what to say." Fletcher looked at the floor when Louis finished his story.

"I swear, that day you stole my clothes was literally something out of a 1980s teen movie. Difference is I chased and tackled you." Louis smiled.

"You always had a smart-ass attitude. A biting comment for just about anything." Fletcher lay back on the bed. "Sometimes I wish things were different. Like how I wish my parents never divorced. I was angry at them, at myself because I thought it was my fault, at everyone. I didn't think anyone understood. I treated people horribly and you want to know the worst part about it?" Louis shrugged. "I liked it. I enjoyed making people miserable."

"There's probably a term for that. I just can't place it right now." Louis was silent for a moment. "When I first saw you here at Dalton, I thought you were the same jackass from Larson. You told me you were reformed. I didn't believe that for a second. No offense, but I still have reservations on that. Blaine said that I'm probably wrong, seeing as how this is virtually the same thing that happened with Sam."

"Louis, can I tell you something?" Louis nodded. Fletcher took a deep breath and sat up. "I've come to realize something recently. I took out my anger on you in particular largely due to you actually fighting back, but after I outed you, you seemed unfazed by the whole thing. Most people who were just outed—from what I've read—would try to kill themselves..."

"I have tried," Louis interrupted monotonously. "Several times."

"Oh, shit. Never would've guessed. Anyway, after you left, I met this older man who showed me that I wasn't a good person..."

"You're not gonna tell me you're..."

"I'm bisexual, Louis," Fletcher cut him off.

"Wow, I actually did not see that one coming," Louis chuckled. "Good for you, man. Embrace your inner... swinging both ways."

"You're the first person I've come out to," Fletcher said, looking down at Louis. "I've always liked you—not like that, though. Loud and obnoxious isn't really my type."

"Like you weren't before," Louis scoffed. Before Fletcher could respond, a knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Kyle.

"Hey, guys, Hunter's calling a Warbler meeting and said if we're not there, we're out." He ran down the hall while Louis and Fletcher got up.

* * *

"I have here the competition for Regionals," Hunter announced once everyone was gathered. "We all know the New Directions will be there, seeing as how we tied with them." Hunter was still seething over the turnout. "Nonetheless, we will beat them this time around, especially now that we have Herlihy back. The other competing group are the..." He opened the envelope and his face went white. "The Daredevils."

"What's wrong with that?" Josh piped up.

"They're from the school I went to before Dalton," Hunter answered. "The Peyton Academy Daredevils are extraordinary talented, even before I joined up and captained that ship. The performance that won us Nationals was a mash-up of two Michael Jackson songs, _Earth Song_ and _This Is It_."

"Why'd you leave Peyton?" Cameron asked.

"There was this kid, a real smart-ass, much worse than you, Herlihy." Louis looked up at his name. "He got on my last fucking nerve and I decked him. I got thrown out and my dad sent me here."

"What'd you hit him for?" Sebastian put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"He never stopped running his mouth about how we slept together." Hunter's voice was soft, a rare occurrence. "It was just a normal rehearsal when he got pissed about the steps we were working on. I told him to chill and take it easy, but the little shit said that topping me was easier than dancing..."

"I'm sorry, Hunt," Sebastian murmured. Hunter simply shrugged and sat down in his revolving chair.

"It's all past now," he said. "We might as well get to work on our own set list. Any ideas?"

* * *

At the same time, Blaine and Sam were sitting in Rachel's fathers' Oscar room with the rest of the New Directions for an emergency meeting.

"Okay, we need a new member now that Joe and Sugar just disappeared, probably transferred or something, and the show choir committee has raised the minimum member count to fourteen." Rachel paced back and forth.

"So should we start recruiting?" Blaine asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, especially after how we treated him, but I wish Louis were here," Tina put in from her spot next to Mike.

"At least he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a jerk," Artie quipped.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "You know who we could ask? He wasn't terrible when he auditioned. We could work with him."

"Jackson?" Sam looked up from playing with Blaine's hair. Rachel nodded.

"All in favor?" Everyone present raised their hand.

* * *

The next morning, Jackson sat in his third period history class when he was poked in the back. Turning to tell off the person, he was handed a note from a boy whose name he didn't know. He unfolded the note.

"_Meet in the choir room at noon. We have something for you._"

He turned to the boy, who pointed to Artie, chair parked in the next seat over, and nodded. "I'll be there," he said just as the bell rang.

Jackson collected his stuff and headed for the choir room when his books were knocked out of his hands. Two jocks shoved him to the floor and high-fived each other as they walked away.

"Goddamn it," he muttered. He knew it was too good to be true: to be untouchable for being the boyfriend of the guy some of the jocks feared. He heard a locker slam; looking up, he saw one of the jocks—this one had a mullet—holding one of his attackers against a locker.

"That kid is off-limits, understood?" He shouted, pointing at Jackson. The offender nodded quickly and was pushed away. The guy came over to Jackson and helped him up.

"You all right?" Jackson nodded. "They won't be harassing you again."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jackson smiled weakly. "Seriously though, don't mention it. I got a reputation to uphold."

Jackson made it to the choir room without another incident and found the entire glee club waiting for him. "Hey, everybody, what's going on?" He was ushered into a chair by Rory, who went back to stand with everyone else.

"_When you hear this sound a-comin', hear the drummers drumming_

_We want you to join together with the band_

_We don't move in any 'ticular direction and we don't make no collections_

_We want you to join together with the band_

_Do you really think we care what you read or what you wear?_

_We want you to join together with the band_

_There's a million ways to laugh and everyone's a path_

_Come on and join together with the band._"

Jackson clapped lightly. "You know, you just could have asked and I would have said yes."

* * *

"We're going to do fine at Regionals, Blaine. Relax." Sam sat beside Blaine at BreadstiX while still wolfing down a complimentary basket of breadsticks.

"You know, that's your second basket, Sam," Blaine pulled the basket over to the other side of the table, "you're going to get sick." Sam whined and pouted, putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Don't do that, Sam, please."

"Come on, Blainers, just one more and then I'll stop, promise." Sam tried reaching around Blaine, but the curly-haired boy caught his arm and held him still. "Damn, you're strong."

"Sir, are you done with those?" A familiar voice asked. Blaine looked up to see Louis standing at the table, a bored expression and a BreadstiX name tag on. "Don't say a word. I'll just take them." Louis reached down and grabbed the basket. Sam turned his pout to Louis, who rolled his eyes and picked a chunk of bread from the basket and stuck it into Sam's mouth, walking away.

"I didn't know he worked here," Sam said through his chewing.

"I didn't either." Blaine released Sam's arm and turned in his chair to watch Louis dump the breadsticks into a bin. He then turned and headed for another table. "He must have just gotten it."

"So you've traded your blazer for a white shirt and tie?" A snide voice asked. "How big of a tool are you?" Blaine spun around to see Hunter and Sebastian sitting in the next booth over, Louis holding a pad in front of them.

"Would you like that lasagna with or without extra grease?" Louis retorted, keeping his cool. "And the usual mini-pepperoni pizza for you, good sir?" Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Your food will be here shortly."

"Why are you such a dick to him?" Sebastian hissed, nudging Hunter in the side.

"Haven't you ever heard of that rule, Hunter?" Blaine called. Hunter turned and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Blaine and Sam. "Don't piss off the people who handle your food."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Hunter snapped. Sebastian sighed and turned, mouthing "I'm sorry" to them.

"Hey, who's that with Kurt?" Sam pointed and Blaine looked over to see Kurt sitting with someone he didn't know. He watched Louis approach their table.

"How may I serve you tonight?" He asked, looking over his pad.

"Hi, Louis," Kurt smiled. "You know, since you left McKinley, I never got the chance to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry."

Louis' expression relaxed. "It's fine. I was being a dick," he said. "Who's your date?"

The other boy—a tall, lanky bespectacled blond—blushed. "It's not a date. We're just friends. I'm Chandler."

"Louis." Louis nodded. "What can I get you guys?"

From across the restaurant, Blaine watched this exchange. Sam poked him in the side. "Are you jealous, Blaine?"

"No, I'm just wondering who that is," he murmured. "I want him to be as happy as possible."

"And I want to make you the happiest guy in the world," Sam whispered, kissing Blaine passionately. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Join Together_ (The Who) - New Directions


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, guys, if you can't do the fucking Safety Dance, we'll never beat the New Directions," Louis said during rehearsal.

"Says you, Herlihy," Hunter snapped. "Why don't you go clear a table or something?" None of the Warblers believed what they saw next. Hunter was crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach, and Louis had fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Nick looked at the door.

"He's really been on edge recently," Cameron observed. "I'm just wondering why he reacted so badly to that comment."

"He works as a waiter at BreadstiX," Sebastian explained, bending down beside Hunter, whose groans have turned into whines. "Damn it, Hunt, why do you always have to antagonize him?"

"I'll go see if he's alright." Jeff ran out of the room, Nick close behind him.

* * *

Louis sat outside on a bench, wiping his eyes. He didn't hear Nick and Jeff come up behind him. "You okay, Louis?" Nick asked. Louis turned to them and half-smiled.

"I'm fine, guys," he said. "I don't think he's figured it out, but Hunter's lasagna needed a little spit and polish before it was ready." He chuckled lightly.

"You never mentioned anything about a job." Jeff sat beside Louis.

"If I did, all of you would flock over and drive me insane," Louis reasoned. "I mean, I love you guys but twenty-four-seven, no thanks."

Nick nudged Jeff and grinned. "Did you just admit that you love us, Louis?"

"Don't go telling everybody, but yes, I care a great deal for you guys." Louis leaned back and looked up at the sky. "You're all family to me. I mean, a lot of you—especially you two—get on my last damn nerve, but we're always there for each other."

"Aw, Louis." Jeff hugged Louis and placed his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Okay, unlatch yourself from me please," Louis said after a minute. Nick closed his phone, having recorded Louis' little moment and joined Jeff. "Please get off me now."

* * *

Blaine sat with Sam during glee club, making small circles on Sam's shirt while Rachel babbled on about song ideas for their Regionals setlist. He glanced at Jackson, who was having an animated conversation with Artie.

"Rachel, if I may?" Jackson had his hand raised. She looked startled at being interrupted mid-tirade, but nodded. "You said something about a big group number. Well, I have an idea."

"New kid's already cutting Berry off and offering up ideas, I love it," Santana said from her spot next to Brittany.

Jackson cleared his throat and stood up. He turned to the gathered members and bit his lower lip. "I'm going to sing a bit of it, but I don't want to participate in the actual number. I just think it's a really good idea.

"_Careful the things you say_

_Children will listen_

_Careful the things you do_

_Children will see_

_And learn_

_Children may not obey_

_But children will listen_

_Children will look to you_

_For which way to turn_

_To learn what to be_

_Careful before you sell_

_Listen to me_

_Children will listen..._"

Jackson trailed off and looked down when he finished. The glee club was quiet for a moment before standing up, applauding. Blaine moved and stood beside the blushing Jackson.

"All in favor of this being our group song?" All hands shot up. "Congrats, Jackson, everybody. We have our first confirmed number."

* * *

"And a Diet Coke for the lovely lady." Louis jotted this down on his notepad. He smiled to the young woman, whose date, she said, was parking the car. "Be back in a minute with your drink." He walked into the kitchen and handed the note to the chefs before pouring a Diet Coke.

"Hey, Louis," a voice called. He looked up to see Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Jackson at a booth.

"Hey, guys." Louis walked over to the woman and handed her her drink before making his way over to their table. "Hey, babe." He kissed the top of Jackson's head.

"Did you tell him, Jackson?" Sam nudged the brunet, who only blushed.

"Tell me what?" Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"He's a member of the New Directions." Blaine put an arm on Jackson's shoulder. "He even got us our first Regionals number."

"Baby, I'm so proud of you," Louis said, grinning. He looked up to see the woman joined by a man. "Crap. I have to go serve, but I'll be back to give you a congratulatory kiss." He returned to the table, notepad out and ready.

"Louis Herlihy?" Louis looked down, recognizing the man. "How are you, dude?"

"Justin Leary, it's been a while." He nodded. "I'm doing well, thanks. How's it going with you?"

"I'm at University of Lima now, which is where I met Tara here." He leaned over and kissed the girl, who giggled. Louis fought the urge to make a face and looked over at his friends, who were immersed in a conversation. "What have you been doing?"

"I, uh, go to Dalton Academy. Senior year."

"Really? I always thought we were the same year," Justin muttered.

"It's because I'm smarter than most of my class," Louis said. "How they hated me for it."

"You know, I've been seeing a lot of my old classmates around recently. I was wondering if maybe you'd let me take a picture of you." Justin pulled a camera out of his bag while Tara rolled her eyes. "I ask because last time you said you'd break my camera."

Louis chuckled and unpinned his name tag before straightening his uniform. He fixed his hair and put on his most charming grin. Justin took the picture and turned the camera to show Louis, who nodded.

"Thanks, Louis. It's nice to finally get a good shot of you, considering your hand was in the last one," Justin smiled.

"I still can't believe you actually put that in the yearbook." A bell dinged and Louis ran to fetch the food. He returned to the table and sat the plates in front of Justin and Tara. "Enjoy your dinner, guys. Nice to see you again, Justin."

"Old friend?" Jackson asked, beaming up at Louis as he walked back over. Louis pressed a kiss to Jackson's lips.

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, remember that time we almost went at it in the library?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Remember Justin Leary, that kid who never stopped smiling or taking pictures?"

"That was him?" Louis nodded. "Huh, he looks the same."

* * *

Sebastian lay in bed that night. He watched Hunter sleep peacefully and wondered how Louis was doing. After his mini-blow-up earlier the day, he seemed in pretty good spirits at BreadstiX, but that may have been fake because he was working. A soft knock came at the door and Sebastian got out of bed, slipping his blazer on as he opened it.

"S-Sebastian?" Jackson looked frantic. "It's Louis."

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Jackson chewed on his lower lip. "Jackson, lead the way." As the two hurried down the dark corridor, Sebastian put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Did he—?"

"No. I thought it was just night terrors at first, but then... it got worse." The two entered room 35, where Louis sat upright on the bed, hugging his knees.

"Louis?" Sebastian sat beside the shaking brunet. "Are you okay?" Louis only mumbled incoherently. "I've never seen this before and he and I went out for over six months."

Jackson got on the bed behind Louis and rubbed his shoulders.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Love has seen you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_Don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._"

Sebastian pushed Louis' hair back and cleared his throat.

"_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Even if you're wrong._"

Jackson and Sebastian shared a smile as they sang to Louis.

"_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you._"

Louis sniffled and buried his head in Sebastian's chest as Jackson continued to rub his shoulders. "I love you guys," he whispered.

"We love you too." Sebastian and Jackson said this at the same time and Jackson laid Sebastian back down.

"Sleep tight, my prince," Jackson whispered, kissing Louis' forehead. He looked up at Sebastian. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"No problem. You ever need anything, either for you, him, or both of you, you can always come to me." Jackson nodded and Sebastian showed himself out, closing the door gently.

* * *

**_Songs featured_**:

-_Children Will Listen_ (_Into the Woods_) - Jackson

-_I'll Stand by You_ (The Pretenders) - Jackson and Sebastian


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's going to win Regionals?" Hunter asked over the chattering on the bus ride to McKinley, where the Regional competition was to take place.

"We are!" Hunter groaned, but gave Cameron and Kyle a small nod before sitting back down beside Sebastian.

"I swear, Seb, there has been a serious lack of enthusiasm around here," he muttered. "Hell, I saw a bunch of them looking up old competition videos of the New Directions and the Daredevils. If the latter are as good—if not better—than when I was there, I gotta say, we are undeniably screwed."

"Hunt, just relax." Sebastian pushed Hunter's hair back and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "It'll all be okay. We're going to be fine."

"I sure hope so. Quick question though: Whose idea was it to give the competition solo to Herlihy?"

* * *

"Ah, Regionals, we meet for the final time," Rachel mused as the club sat in the choir room. "We are going to win this thing because not only do we have the best group number ever, but also because—and I can't believe I'm saying this—we have what's going to be the best duet that will wow the judges. Especially since we have Santana and Brittany on lead."

"Oh my God, she actually complimented us." Santana linked pinkies with Brittany.

"Rachel, you're actually being reasonable about us voting against your solo," Kurt noted. "Something's going on."

"I'll bet you anything she gives herself a solo at Nationals," Sam whispered to Blaine, who snickered.

"Can't we just enjoy this extremely rare moment of Rachel being sensible?" Artie asked and everybody murmured their agreement.

"We should get out there soon if we're going to perform," Jackson said, looking up from his watch.

"Who's up first?"

* * *

The New Directions and the Warblers sat in astonishment as the performing group, the Daredevils, began their first number, a song Louis pointed out to be _Tenderness_ by General Public. No one said a word as the gathered club opened up to reveal their lead.

"Oh fuck me," Hunter moaned.

"Hunt, what is it?" Sebastian put an arm around Hunter, who leaned into Sebastian's arms.

"Remember how I told you guys about that kid who never stopped running his mouth?" The Warblers nodded. "That's him."

"Holy crap, he used to go here," Artie said. The New Directions turned to him, wide-eyed. "Don't any of you remember? He used to sit in on rehearsals. He was in the A/V club with me. His name's Joel."

Onstage, the song ended and the crowd applauded.

"We are so screwed," Cameron moaned.

"They have one more song to do," Kyle offered, in an attempt to console him. "Maybe it won't be as much."

"Trust me, Kyle, the Daredevils _live_ for showing off," Hunter said.

"_Humidity is rising_

_Thermometer's getting low_

_According to our sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_'Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men_

_It's raining men!_"

From the rafters dropped several male members of the group in skin-tight leather, twirling in circles. The jaws of both clubs dropped while the remaining Daredevils made a small cheerleading pyramid onstage with Joel on top.

"_Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men!_

_Amen!_

_I'm gonna go out_

_I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet_

_It's raining men!_

_Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men!_

_Every specimen_

_Tall, blonde, dark, and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean!_"

"Holy fucking shit," Cameron moaned. "They're so theatrical."

"We're officially screwed." Kyle looked at Hunter, who nodded silently.

* * *

"Okay, okay, Chad, just relax and use the bucket," Joel said, patting his teammate on the back. Hunter, Sebastian, and the Warblers entered the backstage area.

"Hey, look, it's the Warblers with their fancy..." a guy chuckled before throwing up in a bucket.

"If you're going to trash-talk, Alex, don't do it while you're vomiting." Joel rolled his eyes. "Christ."

"I see you're looking well." Hunter's voice shook. Some of the Warblers looked at him; they'd never seen Hunter so vulnerable before. "That was quite a performance."

"Hunter Clarington, nice to see you and your hot ass again." Joel smirked. "You know us, always shooting for the biggest theatrics. May the best glee club win, although it's already pretty clear that we're going to win."

"He's so short," Jeff whispered to Nick as Joel walked off. "He's shorter than you, Nicky."

"Is he always that arrogant?" Josh asked, looking up at Hunter.

"He can be so much worse," Hunter muttered, straightening his blazer and clearing his throat. "Let's get out there and do this thing."

* * *

As Hunter and Sebastian performed _The Safety Dance_, the Daredevils sat in the audience in front of the New Directions.

"God, how boring," the boy named Alex yawned and Joel elbowed him. "What the hell?"

"Shut it," he ordered. "I may be a dick but that does not mean the rest of you have to be."

"Hey, Joel?" The brunet looked up.

"Holy shit, Artie Abrams? Dude, how the hell are you?" The two high-fived and Joel leaned up to hug him. "You still making movies?"

"No." Artie adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "Glee club's taken up a lot of my time, but come summer, there'll be a lot more time for that. We should work on one together."

"That's an awesome idea because I just got an idea for a horror movie and you were the first person that came to mind for the director."

"You guys were really good." Jackson leaned down, grinning.

"Thanks." Joel nodded. "I'm Joel."

"Jackson." Jackson offered his hand and Joel shook it.

"Are you singing with these guys today?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, I'm not ready for that yet," he replied, looking down at his hands. The song ended and Jackson's head shot up just as Louis came forward and started to sing.

"_I try every way I know to tell you_

_I run down all my clever ways_

_Every smart forever phase_

_How'm I going get a heck of another love letter?_

_But you deserve better, babe_

_The hardest thing for me_

_Is true simplicity_

_But it's the only thing that's good enough for you_

_Every day I wake up later_

_I'm afraid to face the sun_

_I want to hide from everyone_

_Memory is bitter_

_Tell myself I'm no quitter_

_But the gold no longer glitters, babe_

_The hardest thing for me_

_Is true simplicity_

_But it's the only thing that's good enough for you_

_Blood in a bucket_

_No rhyme, mainline, sunshine_

_And it's the nearest_

_This boy's been to joy_

_And I do believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall be free_

_On the day you say you need me_

_Need me_

_Need me_

_Yeah..._"

* * *

Hunter kept shifting in his seat as the New Directions performed. Joel was chatting animatedly with Kyle and Josh while Sebastian put an arm around him to keep him calm.

"Babe, no matter who wins, we're going to be just fine, I promise." Hunter smiled at Sebastian and sighed.

"Is it just me or have they gotten better?" Quint asked, watching Brittany literally dance circles around Santana and Quinn.

"No, they _have_ gotten better." Ted nodded.

"Yeah, as if performing _Jump_ wasn't enough," Joel muttered. "What's next? A multi-solo Broadway musical number?"

A few minutes later, the Warblers watched the New Directions sing _Children Will Listen_. A few members of the group were absent during the song. Louis looked everywhere for Jackson, but couldn't find him.

"Huh, speak of the Devil, I was right."

* * *

"In third place for the 2012 Midwestern Regional Show Choir Championships are..." Everyone waited with bated breath. "The Peyton Academy Daredevils!" Sebastian watched Joel accept the trophy, even with a tear sliding down his cheek. "And in first..."

"The New Directions!" Jackson and Blaine lifted Artie out of his wheelchair as the confetti fell from above. Sam looked up and saw two boys he didn't recognize standing near the rafters, dumping confetti from buckets.

Louis stood with the other Warblers, watching Jackson celebrating with his group. He shot his boyfriend two thumbs up and Jackson returned with a smile. Louis scooped up some confetti and tossed it at Nick and Jeff, who looked at him, mouths open in shock before scooping up their own amount and sporting identical evil grins.

"Oh crap!" Louis ran past the New Directions and out the back exit, Nick and Jeff right behind him. "Guys, I was kidding!"

* * *

"Well, I gotta say, if anyone was going to win and it wasn't going to be us, it would be you guys." Joel sat outside beside Artie and a few of the New Directions. "I'm pretty sure it was the group number that did it."

"Don't you think your second song was pretty over-the-top?" Artie asked.

"The original idea was to have those guys in skin-tight leather run around the auditorium, but we all decided against it and it was Chad's idea to take 'raining' literally," Joel explained.

Louis walked over, covered from head to toe in confetti. He spat some out of his mouth. "Hey, guys," he said.

"They caught you, huh?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow and Louis nodded.

"Blaine, be a dear and clean me off?"

Blaine shook his head. "I can't do that, Louis."

"Why not?" Nick and Jeff came up from behind him and dumped a new bucket on him.

"That's why." Blaine burst into laughter and everyone joined him.

"Niff, if you dump one more bucket on me, I swear to God..." Louis was hit with another flurry of paper flakes. "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry, babe, couldn't resist," Jackson giggled. "I had Clark and Daryl—you know from Spanish—help me celebrate."

"Jackson, honey?" Jackson looked up to see his moms standing at the car.

"Hey, Louis, come here." Jackson grabbed his hand and dragged him over. "Mom, Mother, this is Louis. Louis, this is Megan and Sophie, my moms."

"It is a true privilege to meet you both, even blanketed in confetti." Louis smiled.

"We've heard nothing but good things about you, Louis." Sophie tousled Louis' hair, shaking the confetti out.

"As I have heard the same about you lovely ladies." Louis put an arm around Jackson. "I love this boy to death."

"Look at them." Sam nudged Blaine and the two watched Louis and Jackson. "I told you Jackson would be good for Louis."

"I didn't doubt you for a second," Blaine whispered, kissing Sam passionately.

"Get a room." Blaine looked up to see everyone staring at them. "We all get it," Joel said. "You two are a cute couple."

"Hey, Joel!" Joel was spitting confetti within seconds.

"It never gets old, does it?"

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_It's Raining Men_ (The Weather Girls) - Joel and the Daredevils

-_Simplicity_ (Tim Curry) - Louis and the Warblers

_**Songs mentioned**_:

-_Tenderness_ (General Public) - Joel and the Daredevils

-_The Safety Dance_ (Men Without Hats) - Hunter, Sebastian, and the Warblers

-_Jump_ (Girls Aloud) - Santana, Brittany, and New Directions females

-_Children Will Listen_ (_Into the Woods_) - New Directions (with solos by Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany)


End file.
